One type of coaxial termination device has elongated inner and outer conductors and an insulator between them, that all extend along a main axis of the device between its front and rear ends. The rear end of the device is devoid of insulation to provide a hollow region where the inner conductor of the device can be soldered to the inner conductor of a coaxial cable that extends perpendicular to the main axis. After the soldering is complete, the rear end of the termination device must be closed to prevent RF (radio frequency) leakage and to seal against dirt. Thereafter, the termination device can be removably connected to coaxial apparatus by plugging into it.
Some difficulties are encountered in providing a convenient access aperture which can be sealed after the soldering operation, in a manner that avoids loose parts that might become lost, and that avoids more than minimal instruction to assemble, all in a low cost and reliable termination device. One approach that has been used has been to leave the extreme rear end of the cylindrical outer conductor open so the tip of a solder iron can be inserted therethrough, and to provide a disc-shaped cover that can close the open end. This has the disadvantage that access to the location to be soldered is limited, and the disc is a loose item that may lost until it is fastened in place. Another approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,222 involves the use of a removable cover held by hooks and spring pressure over a solder connection. However, the cover is a relatively expensive item, and is a loose item that may not be available when needed. A termination device which provided a convenient access hole for soldering its inner conductor to that of a coaxial cable, and which enabled the closing of the access opening in a simple manner without requiring loose or costly parts, would be of considerable value.